


Your Color

by hydroknife



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Gen, M/M, a bit of flirting, akechi gets a makeover, happy goro zine, not explicitly ship but theres a cute part at the end, so does akira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22052662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hydroknife/pseuds/hydroknife
Summary: In which Akechi becomes the model for the day.My fic for the Happy Goro Zine! I had so much fun writing this, and working with all the other amazing contributors to bring this zine to life. Happy New Year!
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	Your Color

"Your team really has you wrapped around their fingers."

Akechi grins, finger tapping mindlessly against his chin as he gazes at the trio sat in the center of the room. Akira's chin is being held upwards, Makoto's grip stern as she blends foundation into his skin, Ann mirroring her on the other side. Akira squirms a bit, head tilting to address Akechi, the corners of his mouth perking up just enough to be noticable.

Akira shakes his head, side-eyeing Makoto for a brief second - likely debating how safe it is to utter his next words. Apparently, safe enough, as he looks to Akechi once more.

"Have you seen Makoto once she's got her mind set? You would be too."

  
  


Turning back to face the girls, Makoto scoffs and grips Akira's chin a bit harder than necessary, tilting his face back into place. Akechi stifles a laugh into his gloved fist, drawing Ann's attention. The beauty blender in her grip stops attacking Akira's skin, blue eyes narrowed in thought as she gazes at Akechi.

And, well, he isn't unused to being stared at - air time and some insistent fans get you accustomed well enough - but alarm bells go off in his head almost instantly. Her eyes widen again, as if she's thought of the most brilliant thing possible, and Akechi feels like he's doomed himself by walking in the door.

"Hey, Mako-chan, don't you think Akechi would look even prettier if we made him over too?"

The alarm bells in Akechi's head ring even louder now, and he instinctively takes a small step back, hands open in front of him.

"Oh, no, I think I'm okay-"

The sentence dies on his tongue the second Makoto turns to look at him, Akira's head popping out from behind her. Akechi makes eye contact with him, eyes softening in a desperate plea. Akira just grins wide at him, and disappears behind Makoto once more. Bastard.

Makoto seems to be looking him over, head cocked to the side in thought. After a moment, she nods, capping the foundation and handing it to Ann before anyone could begin to protest.

"You can finish Akira," she starts, dragging another seat up next to their leader, and patting it gently.

Akechi stares at the chair and wishes it would wither into the floor, right then and there. Begrudgingly, he takes a few steps forward, tossing Akira a glowering look before Makoto's hands clamp his shoulders and press him down into his doom.

It's not that Akechi hasn't had his makeup done before, or that he hates wearing makeup - quite the opposite, really, it comes in handy after sleepless nights - but to have Makoto take it upon herself to fix him up?

He's almost certain he'll hear all about it from Sae later.

  
  


Makoto looks at his face for a moment, studying it carefully, and then shakes her head.

"Actually...I'm gonna paint your nails. That'll stay longer, anyway."

Ann giggles from in front of Akira, who raises his own painted fingers and wiggles them in the air. Black, and most likely acrylic judging from the steepled tips. Akechi won't admit it, but they suit him rather well.

"I wear gloves nearly every day. Wouldn't that be pointless?"

  
  


Akechi knows there's no point in fighting it, Makoto's already got a hand extended for Akechi to deposit one of his own into, and he does just that. She pulls the glove off, carefully, and sets it aside to remain off.

Turning his hand this way and that, Makoto ignores his question and nods.

"You take pretty good care of your nails, huh?"

"I don't enjoy looking at dirt."

He shrugs, and Makoto drops his hand to his lap for a moment. She walks away, rummages through a small bin with Ann's name scrawled across the side, streaks of polish around the lettering. Akechi can assume she's got quite the collection, so he's - well, shocked, and pleasantly surprised to see Makoto return with a bottle of bright red nail polish.

She shakes the bottle a bit as she sits back down in front of Goro, uncapping the nail polish and extending her hand to grasp his once more. He obliges, fingers splayed so that she can hold them correctly, eyes trained on his nails as she begins to streak the red down them. A small smile tugs at the corners of his mouth as she does so, and he finds himself thinking - hey, this isn't so bad.

Mostly silence reigns between them, Makoto occasionally uttering instruction at a low tone - Akechi fidgets too much for her tastes. Causing her to hold his hand a bit tighter in place as to not mess up the polish. Eventually, Akechi decides to direct his attention elsewhere, head turning to watch as Ann attempts to blend red eyeshadow into the crease of Akira's eyelids. Akira's face is composed and still, the only sign of discomfort being the occasional twitch of a finger - and apparently Akechi is not the only restless one here.

"Do you all do this often?"

He breaks the silence, and Ann pretends to look thoughtful for a moment before shaking her head.

"Akira and I do our nails together pretty often, but it took me until now to try and do his makeup," she giggles, and leans away from Akira's face to check her work. Akira opens his eyes, blinks a few times and turns his head to the side. One eyebrow cocks in question, and Akechi gives an affirming nod.

"Red's your color," the corners of Akechi's lips twitch again - he really is smiling a lot today, it seems - as he speaks.

"I could say the same for you, though," Akira returns, gaze falling to where Makoto is applying second coats to his nails.

"He's right, you really are rocking that!" Ann motions for Akira to face her again, eyeliner now in hand as she leans back into his face. Akechi looks back to his hands once more, taking his free hand up to his face to check his nails.

They really do look nice, he decides, and quietly thanks Makoto. She nods in return, looking up to give a polite smile as well, while next to them Akira and Ann finish up just in time for Makoto to start painting the last nail.

Akira stands from his seat and stretches, arms crossed behind his head as he watches, and Akechi leans his head back a little to look at him fully in the face. 

He deduces that Ann should have done his makeup sooner, and every day from here on forward.

He can also deduce that something in his face gave his thoughts away, because Akira gives him a smug smile and comes to lean his arms on the back of Akechi’s chair, humming innocently.

“Say, Akechi, have you ever tried to braid your hair?”

Akira questions from behind him, and Akechi feels one sharp nail slide through the strands of hair with ease - once, twice, until Akira fully straightens up and begins combing out sections of hair with his nails.

Akechi is also, apparently, being doomed a lot today. He leans back and bites the inside of his cheek, he’s certain Akira wouldn’t know of a weakness like this. But then again, lots of people enjoy having their hair played with.

With a sigh, Akechi gives a tiny shake of his head. Makoto releases his hands and caps the nail polish, and Akechi lifts his hands to check them once more.

“I would say you could braid it if you wanted, but it seems you made up your mind already.” 

Akira huffs a laugh, most certainly having made up his mind as he takes the sections into his grip and begins to braid. Occasionally, he fumbles or tugs too hard, but makes it through to the end and ties it off with a spare hair tie that Ann hands him.

The braid rests just barely against his shoulder, still noticeable when he fishes his phone out of his pocket and opens his camera app. Akira pops into frame behind him, and Akechi moves his thumb to close the app. 

“Aw, wait, take a picture. You could post it on your blog.” 

Akira isn’t wrong, technically, and his fans would most likely eat it up - Akechi reopens the app.

“Fine, fine,” he angles the phone once more, and motions for Akira to move closer into frame.

For a moment, he stares at their reflections, a mix of warmth fluttering in his chest as Akira settles in and he takes the picture. He saves the image, and Akira makes a thoughtful noise in response.

“One more,” he supplies, leaning further into Akechi’s bubble. Akechi side eyes him for a moment, but obliges with the camera held up once more.

“Ready?” 

Akira nods, tilting his head slightly different from the last one, and Akechi presses the button. 

As he does so, Akira turns his face and connects his lips to Akechi’s cheek, just in time for the shock on Akechi’s face to blossom and then reflect back to them on his phone screen.

“There’s one you can keep for yourself.”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> You can find the zine at @HappyGoroZine on twitter! My twitter is @gendices, as usual.


End file.
